High School Life
by Perky-Thief
Summary: Another high school fic. Inuyasha moves to Shikon High where he meets the beautiful Kagome, the kind Sango, and the lecherous Miroku. What interesting games and squabbles will occur? Read and find out. Rated for language.
1. New Day, New School

Hi guyz, I'm **Perky-Thief**. I'm a big fan of Inuyasha and tend to write mostly stories of that statis. Icurrently have another story on Fan Fiction called **Winter Wonderland**. Check it out, I think it's pretty good.

This is basically another one of those high-school stories. It's just something that I made up in my free time. I guess that if I get enough reviews I might continue it into an ongoing story.So tell me whatyou think.

Title: High School Life

Chapter: Wake Up Call

Pairings: Inuyasha & Kagome

* * *

**High School Life**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The silver alarm clock emitted its familiar demonly noise as it awoke Inuyasha from his peaceful slumber.

He reached over and slammed a large clawed fist on the annoying technical device. "Urg…Stupid alarm clock. I praise the man who will one day make a silent one," he grumbled as he crawled out of his bed.

Stumbling to his closet, he grabbed a torn pair of black cargo pants and a red Aèropostale t-shirt and K-Swiss sneakers. He got dressed, grabbed his backpack, then made his way towards the kitchen.

The scent of freshly brewed coffee ensnared his senses as he treaded down the stairs, across the hallway, and into the kitchen.

Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru, was sitting at the round oak wood table, sipping his coffee while reading the newspaper. "Good morning, little brother. Finally up, I see."

Inuyasha sneered at him, "Fuck off, Fluffy."

"Language, little brother, language. You should at least be in a good mood for your first day of school."

Inuyasha smirked. "Yeah right. Why do you insist that I go to these stupid schools, anyway? I'm just gonna get kicked out again… And you know I'm not doing anything with my life."

Sesshomaru looked unfazed. Without removing his cold golden eyes from the black and white newspaper text, he said, "I personally don't care what you want. If you refuse to go to school, then I will kick you out of this house; and don't give me any of that shit about being able to take care of yourself, 'cause believe me, we both know you can't."

A sneer masked Inuyasha's features as he picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. Walking out the door, he mumbled something about not needing to deal with his brother's shit. This, in turn, left a very amused Sesshomaru smirking at the kitchen table at his younger brother's miserable mood.

As he walked up to his silver Mustang he jumped into the front seat while chucking his backpack to the passenger's side.

Starting the car, Inuyasha looked into the rear-view mirror. His eyes were an amber-golden color with a brownish tint. Long, stunning, silver hair coated his head and continued down to about low-waist. Small silver and white puppy ears rested atop his head while tiny fang protruded from his mouth.

Yes, Inuyasha was a demon, half-demon more specifically, and he went to a demon/human high school. Apart from the fact that he was never fully accepted by humans, he didn't really have any problems with them. Demons, however, were another matter. No matter what he did, they never accepted him in the slightest, and for that, he resented them. Even his brother, who was born a full demon, still held some slight resentment towards his younger sibling.

Switching gears, he made the sharp left that turned down the block where Shikon High School resided. He turned into the parking lot and pulled his car into the nearest available space.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and twisted his head to face the direction of the building. '_Well_,' he thought. '_Here goes nothing_.'

And with that he stepped out of his car and began his long tread towards the school.


	2. Meetings

Sorry for the long wait. Here's chapter 2.

Enojy. :)

Title: High School Life

Chapter: Meetings

Pairings: Inuyasha & Kagome

* * *

**High School Life**

Inuyasha walked up to the kind-looking secretary sitting at the front desk in the Main Office.

"Hey," he said. "My name's Inuyasha Takahashi. I'm new, this is my first day."

The young secretary smiled. "Oh yes, Mr. Takahashi, I was told you would be coming today. We just received your transcript yesterday. Welcome to Shikon High. I've got your schedule right here." She handed him a blue piece of paper. Pointing to the top line, she said "Okay, your first class is English, in room 212, with Mr. Modoki."

Inuyasha smiled and turned around, heading towards the door, muttering a quick "thanks" over his shoulder.

'208, 210…212. Got it." He looked up at the large, brown, wood door. 'This better be the right room.'

He knocked loudly on the door, causing the soft murmurs inside to come to a halt. The door opened and a tall man, who looked to be in his late 30's, stood in the doorway smiling brightly.

"Hi," the man said. "You must be Inuyasha." He grabbed the strap of Inuyasha's backpack and pulled him into the room. Turning to face the class, he cleared his throat. "Class," he stated. "We have a new student with us today. Meet Inuyasha Takahashi, please make him feel welcome."

The teacher, Mr. Modoki, received a sea of silent stares. Still smiling, he turned back to Inuyasha. "Great! You'll be sitting next to Miss Higurashi." He glanced towards a girl in the middle row, 4th seat back. "Miss Higurashi, please raise your hand."

The young girl complied, and Mr. Modoki smiled. "There you go. Just take the empty seat to her left."

"Aight," Inuyasha said, walking towards the empty desk. Setting his stuff down, he glanced at the girl and his breath caught in his throat.

The girl-in-question had long, shiny raven hair which stopped just short of her lower back. Her skin was the fairest shade of cream and her eyes were the warmest and most inviting flavor of milk chocolate that Inuyasha had ever seen. She wore a pale pink skirt which stopped just above the knee. A white spaghetti-strap shirt, with small butterflies that were the same pink as the skirt, covered her torso. Small, glossy, white 1-inch heels concealed her feet, which led up to long, nicely toned, tan legs.

She turned to face Inuyasha. "Hi, I'm Kagome," she said, sticking out her hand.

Inuyasha took her out-stretched hand and shook it lightly, nodding. "Inuyasha," he replied, a smile creeping onto his features.

Kagome smiled. "So I've heard. Where are you from?"

A frown immediately replaced his smile; he withdrew his hand quickly. "I'm from all over," Inuyasha said stiffly.

Kagome looked slightly put off. "Oh…well, let me see your schedule," she said, putting an uppity squeak into her voice.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a crumbled mass of blue paper. He handed it to Kagome, which she grabbed anxiously.

Flattening the mass into somewhat of a normal piece of paper she glanced down the sheet.

**English- rm. 212**

**History- rm. 154**

**Math- rm. 103**

**Lunch- Café**

**Art- rm. 268**

**Science- rm. 245**

**Gym- Gymnasium**

A smile spread across her face. "Hey," Kagome beamed. "I have 3rd, 4th, 5th, and 7th with you. You got 2nd with Miroku and 6th with Sango. Man, I would kill for a schedule like this."

"Uh, who are Miroku and Sango?"

Kagome grinned sheepishly blushed slightly. "Oh, they're my best friends. Sango is my baby-girl and Miroku is…um, well he's very _unique_. You'll get it later."

Inuyasha's eyebrows rose slightly. "Huh? Unique, how-," he was cut off by Mr. Modoki loudly clearing his throat.

He stood at the front of the room, arms crossed, and glaring at the chattering pair of students. "Miss Higurashi, Mr. Takahashi, if you're quite finished could we please resume the lesson."

Cheeks partially reddened, Kagome spoke up, "I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again."

The teachers glare lessened. "Good," he said triumphantly. "I should hope not." He smirked once, and then turned back around, intent on finishing his lesson plan.

Kagome turned to glance at Inuyasha. She sent him a small smile, and then focused her attention back towards the blackboard.

Settling down into his seat, Inuyasha grinned smugly. He smirked, _'I think I'm gonna like it here.'_

After 45 long minutes the bell signaling the end of 1st period rung, much to the relief of many anxious students. Inuyasha yawned loudly and stretched. Grabbing his backpack, he started towards the door. Upon reaching it, he felt a small hand on his bicep.

Turning around he came face to face with Kagome. She smiled at him. "Wait, come with me," she said in a hurried voice. "I want you to meet my friends."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Alright."

Grinning, she grabbed his hand, "come on." Pulling him the rest of the way, she led him down the hallway with amazing speed. When Kagome came to a stop they were in front of two other students.

The first was a girl of about 17 with deep black hair pulled into a high ponytail. Her eyes were liquid pools of light cinnamon and her smile was kind and welcoming. A faint tan wrapped around her body painted by the sun. She was dressed in a black pair of capris with red and pink embroidered designs and matching t-shirt.

The next kid was a boy who looked only a couple of months older than the girl. He had soft wavy black locks which gathered into a small pony at the top of his neck. He wore black jeans and a purple long-sleeved shirt with black fabric at the bottom of his right sleeve.

Pointing to the girl first, Kagome said, "this is Sango and this is Miroku. Miroku, Sango, meet Inuyasha. He's new."

Sango smiled and muttered a "nice to meet you" while Miroku nodded and reached out his hand. "Sup' man?" he asked.

Inuyasha grasped his hand and gave it a firm shake. "Nothing, you?"

"Not much."

Kagome turned towards Miroku. "Roku', he has History with you," she said, indicating to Inuyasha. "Could you show him the way? Sango and I gotta get to Psychology."

Miroku nodded, "Sure thing, Kagome." He beckoned his new friend to follow him. "Come on, man, this way."

Inuyasha complied, walking into step with Miroku. The two ventured down the hallway and up a flight of stairs into another crowded hall. Inuyasha was shocked. From the outside, Shikon High looked relatively small; but inside…there were so many students. '_Students like Kagome_,' he thought with a smirk. '_Heh, she's pretty cute_.'

He was jerked out of his thoughts when Miroku patted his back saying, "Yo, we're here," while leading him into another classroom.

Inuyasha entered the room to be greeted the same introduction as with Mr. Modoki. He was given a seat next to Miroku, much to his delight.

40 minutes later the teacher gave her students some time to talk amongst themselves and relax. When Miroku went off to talk to some pretty girls Inuyasha was left alone in a room of foreign faces.

He was finishing up his notes when he felt someone poking his back. He tried to ignore it, but the person kept disturbing him. After more than a minute, Inuyasha was fed up. "Look," he said, turning around. "I don't know what your problem is, but…" Inuyasha stopped speaking and dropped his jaw a bit. What he saw confused him. He was nearly face to face with an exact replica of Kagome.

"Hi." The girl spoke in a very deep and sensual voice. "I'm Kikyo. What's your name?"

"I-Inuyasha."

Kikyo smiled. "Well Inuyasha, am I correct in assuming that you're new?"

Inuyasha nervously nodded his head, "Uh, yeah," he muttered out.

Her smirk grew wider. "In that case," she said. "Perhaps I could show you around." Kikyo reached out and touched his shoulder. "Maybe…introduce you to a couple of my friends." Very slowly, she began to run her fingers along his shoulder blade.

Now getting slightly uncomfortable, Inuyasha shrugged out of the beautiful girls grasp. "Ya know what," he said, inching away slowly. "I already got myself a guide."

A look of confusion swept over Kikyo's face. She brushed it away almost as fast as it had appeared, assuming the look of someone who accepted a challenge. "Alright," she smirked, "if you're ever in need of any of my services, you know where to find me."

The bell rang at that moment.

Kikyo gathered her things and strode towards the door, swaying her hips in a suggestive manner. She muttered a quick 'see ya' and then was lost in the crowd of hurried students.

As Inuyasha threw his things in his bag, Miroku walked over to him. "I saw you talking to Kikyo before."

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Just saying, that's all. I wouldn't hang out with her if I were you, though."

Inuyasha turned to face him. "Why not?" he asked.

"Well Kagome and she don't get along very well."

"How come?"

"A childhood fight. She and Kagome used to be best friends in middle school," Miroku stated. "But once high school started, Kikyo dropped Kagome for the more, shall we say, 'popular people,'" he said, indicating with his hands. "Didn't even give her a second glance; wanted nothing to do with her. She started making fun of Kagome every chance she got, if even passing by in the hall. It wasn't pretty."

"Whoa, rough."

Miroku nodded. "Yeah, tell me about it." He took a long breath. "But our Kagome's a strong girl. She got through it and found me and Sango; a much better choice than Kikyo, I dare say." Then, changing the subject entirely, Miroku slapped Inuyasha on the back. "Well," he began. "Wouldn't want to be late for 3rd…say, what do you have anyway?"

"Math."

"Come on, I'll show you to the Math wing, then you're on your own. Think you can handle that?" he said with laughter in his voice.

Inuyasha smirked, knowing Kagome was in his next class. "Yeah," he said. "I think I can."

* * *

Please R&R. Thanks.

Perky-Thief


	3. Math Class aka Nap Time

Hi guys, **Perky-Thief** here. I know, I know. It's been forever since I've last updated right? Well, I've been extremely busy with school and all. Who knew that college required so much writing? I've been so busy that I haven't been able to update any of my other works up until now. But now I should be updating regularly (hopefully).

Oh, I've also uploaded some new stories on Fan Fiction. One is a Harry Potter fic and the other is a Greek Mythology fic. Be sure to check them out!!!

But anyways, here is **Chapter 3**. I hope you like it

**Disclaimer Time: I don't own any Inuyasha characters, personalities, places, ect.**

Title: High School Life

Chapter: Math Class a.k.a. Nap Time

Pairings: Inuyasha & Kagome

* * *

**High School Life**

Inuyasha sat down in his math class, being one of the first few students to arrive. How depressing. Glancing around, his golden eyes searched for Kagome; if he remembered correctly, she said that she had this class with him, and she was the only thing currently on his mind.

After about another minute or two, Kagome walked through the door, catching Inuyasha's glance, and choosing a seat next to him. "Hey," she said softly. "How was your last class? I hope Miroku behaved," she said with a giggle, putting her bookbag on the ground next to her chair.

"Um?" Inuyasha said, slightly confused. "I guess so… I think. What, _exactly_, do you mean by 'behaved'?"

"You mean you haven't noticed it yet?" Kagome seemed shocked at the idea of Inuyasha being even the slightest bit confused.

"Ah, no," he said, raising his eyebrows in the process.

Kagome sighed, shaking her head in the process. "Well…Miroku kind of has what you would call…'a wandering hand.' He can't seem to keep his eyes _and_ hands away from other girls."

"Eh, so what? He single, isn't he? It's not like he has a girlfriend to worry about."

"Well, Miroku's not the brightest crayon in the box is he," Kagome said. At Inuyasha's confused look, she continued. "Sango's liked him ever since we were sophomores, but sadly, Miroku's been way too dense to realize it. He does nothing but anger Sango each time he goes after another girl. I'm not sure who I feel worse for, Sango or the girls he goes after."

"If Sango likes Miroku so much, why doesn't she just tell him?" Inuyasha asked.

"She's tried, numerous times. But each time she does, Miroku wanders off in the middle of her telling him, usually to go after a pretty girl. He's such a pervert sometimes."

"Ouch," Inuyasha said, "poor Sango." He stretched his arms out lazily behind his head, leaning back on his chair. "Do you want me to let Miroku know about Sango's feelings?"

"Nah," Kagome said, bending down to get out her notebook for the class. "I think this is something that he needs to discover for himself, no matter how brain dead he can appear at times." Kagome sighed, turning back to Inuyasha, "but that's not the worst part of it all…"

Inuyasha gave her a quizzical look. "What's the worst part?"

"Every time that Miroku goes after another girl, he feels the stranger urge to ask her to bare his children. I don't know why he continues to say it," she huffed, "considering that each time he usually gets hit for it…pretty hard too."

Inuyasha nodded, laughing internally at the idea of Miroku going up to every girl, getting on one knee and asking them to bare his children. He glanced over to Kagome, and, noticing that she was writing something very intently in her notebook, decided to take that moment to study her. She sat very poised, one leg crossed over the other, as she prepared to take notes in the class. _She must be very smart_, Inuyasha thought, _to look so excited about class starting_.

Inuyasha suddenly noticed how Kagome slightly resembled that girl he'd met earlier, Kikyo. He found it interesting how closely physical their resemblance was, though their personalities were much different. Kagome had a sweet and innocent demeanor; while Kikyo's eyes held something close to lust, as far as he could tell.

He determined that Kagome seemed closely related to some angel in heaven. Whereas Kikyo was apparently the bad girl with the angel face who wanted to let him have a much closer relationship with her.

Inuyasha wanted to ask Kagome about what caused the rift between her and Kikyo, but later decided that bringing up such a topic wouldn't be so wise. Maybe he'd ask Miroku about the girls later on if he saw him again.

He knew Miroku had warned him to stay away from Kikyo, for it would only cause fighting between her and Kagome, but the temptation to find out more about both of them was very overpowering. Interacting with Kikyo would have to occur at another time, when Kagome wasn't around.

At that moment, the math professor walked in and began jotting down numerous equations on the board, insinuating that the students should begin to copy them down and solve them.

Halfway through the class, Inuyasha's thoughts began to wander once more; he turned his attention to Kagome, watching her as she attentively watched the professor dictate the proper way to solve problems. Her skin seemed flawless, an even cream color spread evenly throughout her body. Chestnut eyes seemed to pop from her raven hair, which hung lazily around her head, extending down to her lower back. All in all, Kagome pertained the appearance of a very sensual woman, Inuyasha noticed, but her innocence became exceedingly apparent with just the sound of her voice. His eyes traveled down to her petit ankles, slowly traveling up her slender legs, admiring the slight curve of her thighs-.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, interrupting his provocative thoughts. "What are you looking at?" She turned her head to the floor, trying to understand what had his attention so focused.

Inuyasha, whose face now had a crimson blush creeping up on it, muttered a brief "nothing," before turning back to his paper, in an attempt to pretend to do work. He forced himself to keep his eyes glued to the front of the classroom for the remainder of the period.

Apparently, Miroku's tendencies seemed to be rubbing off on him, which wasn't a good thing.

Class was over before Inuyasha knew it – considering he'd slept through a good part of it. The board was now completely empty, the teacher beginning to put away his materials into a choppy brown brief case. People were quickly shuffling out of the room with the dreaded intentions of going to their next classes.

Luckily for him, though, now he had lunch, his favorite subject. And what's better was that Kagome had lunch with him. At least he wouldn't have to eat alone, which was the obvious sign of someone with no friends.

Kagome had packed up her books and was now pulling his arm strongly. "Come on," she said. "I'm hungry, and I don't plan on waiting here all day for you to get ready." Her smile gave him the sudden urge to follow Kagome and gather up his things as well, that, and the tempting thought of food.

"Alright," Inuyasha said half-heartedly. "If you say so." He extended his arms out behind his head, stretching the muscles from his wonderful nap during the class. Lazily, he bent down to tie a messy sneaker.

"Inuyasha," Kagome shot a hard stare at the half-demon. "Hurry up! I _do_ want to get there sometime this century, if you don't mind." She folded her arms across her chest. "_Please_! I want to get the fresh rice balls." The end of her sentence came out in a squeaky high pitch, making her sound like a little girl anxious to get some candy. Although Inuyasha thought she sounded extremely cute, he decided not to give her the satisfaction of knowing.

"I'm coming," Inuyasha muttered, with Kagome still tugging on his arm. "Will ya get off. I said I'm coming." He threw his tattered notebook and a half-chewed pencil into his gray drawstring book bag. "There, you happy?" he grumbled when his backpack was securely latched onto his shoulders.

"Yes," Kagome said with a bright smile. "Thank you, Inuyasha. Now hurry up," she said, taking a hold of his clawed hand tightly. "Sango's waiting."

"Sango?" Inuyasha question, slightly drawn back at the idea of not getting to have lunch with _only _Kagome.

"Yeah. Why? Is something wrong?" She noticed the slight frown on his face and stopped her desperate pulling for a moment. "Don't you want to eat lunch with Sango and me?" she questioned.

Inuyasha wiped away whatever look he apparently had on his face, and replaced it with a façade of nonchalance. "Yeah, of course. Keh, why would I care if Sango ate with us? It doesn't matter to you."

"Um…ok?" Kagome said, partially confused by his choice of words. "Well, like I said, we better hurry. She gets really angry when people make her wait." She continued with her pulling, this time actually succeeding in getting Inuyasha to follow.

"Keh, whatever." He followed her willing, not even bothering to put up a fight. Besides, he still had two more classes after lunch with Kagome. He'd eventually get his time with her, even if it did have to be in Art and Gym class. At least it would happen.

Yet, one more question plagued his mind. What about that Kikyo-girl? Aside from Kagome, Inuyasha wondered if he would get to see her again too.

* * *

Please **R&R**, thanks. Love, Perky!


End file.
